You're Not In On The Joke
by These Crimson Eyes of Mine
Summary: Sayaka Wakaba wasn't always distant and cold. As a matter of fact, she was a really optimistic and open person. Key word, was. "You're children need your presence more than your presents." -J.J {Story better than the summary.}
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello! I'm writing tis story to one of my fanfic friend's and I thank her a boatload for the original character! Yup. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the OC (s)(It belongs to a friend who has allowed me and gave me permission to use her), I only own the plot._ **

* * *

_(10 years earlier.) **She may talk funny due to her being little.~~~**_

_It wasn't fair; She didn't understand it at all. "They're going to be here Sensei, you wait!" The girl broadly smiled. Her hands found themselves wringing her peculiar hair in apprehension. The teacher, Ms. Folman, a foreign prestigious archery teacher glanced at the girl. _

_Ms. Folman was slender, with cascading blonde hair resting on her shoulder, and a set of sympathetic sapphire eyes framed by narrow black spectacles. "I'm sure they are Saya-chan, just be a good girl and listen for our cue, alright?" She smiled down at the said girl who nodded quickly hiding behind the stage curtain. She could see the audience, cheering politely and clapping for their extravagant children living the luxurious life. What if she slipped up on stage? What if she doesn't do it...**right?**_

_Clearing her throat, the little girl readjusted the massive bow perched on her back and straightened up. It was a talent show, and Wakaba Sayaka registered herself for fun, and hopefully for her parent's amusement. Her hands were clammy underneath all her safety equipment. Her **bracer*** was a bit too tight, the plastron, or chest place, was suffocating Sayaka, and the **mitsugake* **was making her right hand sweat. It could also be due to her nervousness. "Sensei?" _

_Ms. Folman, cluttered around the girl fixing her untamed hair, dabbing her face with a handkerchief, and flustering over the hyperactive kid. "Oh, you'll do fine, just fine, don't be nervous! Ah...hah..hah," The middle-aged woman gulped. _

_"Folman Sensei, are you okay? Are you nerve-ous?" Wakaba felt her lips stretch further and she naïvely tilted her head. The violet lengthy hair of hers swishing as well. "Don't worry Folly-chan Sensei!" She assured her eyes drawn to the spacious set where a few workers rushed forward the curtain drawing and blocking off the civilized crowd's vision. They shuffled around hanging up different targets, and a variety of obstacles. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the youngest of the Wakaba family, Wakaba Sayaka!" The announcer said, his voice polite but booming at the same time. It sent shivers up the two fretting girls back stage. _

_The teacher straightened up, if she could project herself as a calm and dignified woman then maybe her student wouldn't be as nervous. Who was she kidding, Sayaka was too carefree and joyous to realize what she may or may not do could reflect her family's name, despite being a mere child. This talent show was just so the pampered adults in the high-class could flaunt their talented off springs as if they were simply objects, or trophies. The girl waddled on stage a lopsided grin that stretched ear to ear as the obsidian satin curtains were drawn back. Her hair was held up with silky material, and she clipped her wavy bangs out of her face. The wide innocent jade eyes glanced at the scrutinizing crowd. She spotted her older sisters, Aoi and Madoka, escorted by a butler of some sort. They didn't show up, not this time. The lights slammed on the girl and her smile faltered until it slipped into a miniscule pout. Sweat trickled down her forehead and along the sides of her temple, and slowly splashed against her safety gear. Sayaka heaved a soft sigh and withdrew her arrow relishing her utter happiness as she did the thing she loved; archery. _

* * *

"_'I'm sorry my favored child, me and your mother could simply not celebrate the day of your birth with you, so please excuse our absence -Ichigo&Akane'_," With a snort Sayaka glanced at the sheet-covered humongous object. "That's a first." Of course there was a hint of cold sarcasm in her voice. Crumbling up the extravagant card and tossing it on the floor she glanced at her present. It was her fifteenth birthday, not that it mattered much to the girl, and her parents weren't here, again. "I wonder what it is," She quietly mumbled, no sign of excitement in her voice. Of course she could clearly tell it was an automobile, and Sayaka tugged the silk cover off. A brand new Kia Optima with a sleek black coat and violet hem and rims.

"It's nice...to bad I can't drive for a while." Trotting off the girl felt her eyes sting lightly. The servants shuffled by, her siblings wished her a splendid birthday, and as usual she found herself spending her time alone. In merely a couple months or so, she would become a freshman. More studies, more practicing, and more _loneliness. _In a way, she was used to it.

Her lips were set in a grim line. The elegant slippers of hers resounded in the empty mansion. Except it wasn't empty, it was very much filled with jostling workers and her ever so silent bonding older sisters. It was empty because there was no one in her so called home to converse with her. Her parents were always flukes, they used objects to buy her love. She didn't want the useless stuff, not one bit of it as spoiled as it sounded.

The woman's sharp emerald eyes eerily glanced towards her colossal backyard. It was decored with fountains, blooming exotic plants imported from around the world, and of course a shed. Not just any ordinary shed filled with garden materials and tools, instead it was filled with her passion. Archery equipment, and a perfectly old bow.

* * *

It has been three months. Three uneventful months of the same ordinary betray of her parents and oblivious rejection of her older sisters. School was starting today, much to Sayaka's relief. She doesn't particularly like school, but it changes the same routine she has been used to.

"Mistress Sayaka it's time to-" A maid, her name slipping from her mind since there were too many to keep track of. It wasn't Sayaka's fault she didn't have a photogenic memory, but she indeed felt bad about it. Maybe she would ask her, but then again she won't. It would be..._awkward. _After all, this maid was frequently around. "Oh you're already awake!" The middle-aged brunette seemed genuinely shocked. Occasionally Sayaka would wake up early so she could practice her aim and accuracy on her breaks. Other than that, she was never awake before dawn.

Disheveled and groggy, Sayaka glanced towards the worker. Her jade eyes were still sharply squinted, per usual. The lavender knee-length hair of hers was spiraled around comically. "Yes, I think I'm awake...sort of." She mumbled squirming in the sheets that cocooned around her slender porcelain legs. The maid's caramel orbs joyfully glanced at the girl who slipped out of her bed and landed on the floor, hitting her rear against the marble floor.

Her room was a casual white, black, and violet theme. A giant circular king-sized temperpedic bed covered with freshly rumpled ivory silk sheets. The black duvet with lilac lilies blooming on them were intertwined with the apathetic woman's legs. There was usually an abundant amount of plush obsidian, alabaster, and violet pillows on the bed. They were now scattered across the room. There was a walk in closet filled with casual clothes to formal chocking corsets. An adjoining bathroom with a humongous bathtub (which she never used. Bathing in your own filth is...gross...fun...but gross.), a soothing jet shower, and a marble sink, with a matching embroidered heated toilet. It even came with the uncomfortable rear Bidet washer. (Really uncomfortable.) There were two ivory symmetrical nightstands, one with a plotted Early Blue Violet and the other with a sleek twisted obsidian lamp. It had iron leaves and fanned out like a flower over her bed to provide a strong reading light.

Sayaka awkwardly squirmed and the maid yanked the blanket off the withering girl. She blankly stared at the floor momentarily. "Thank you, your excused." The maid humbly bowed and exited. Once she was sure the worker was out of sights Sayaka groaned in embarrassment, her cheek a florid pink as she glared at seemingly nothing. "What a fantastic way to start the morning."

She stood up gracefully and ventured into her polluted closet. Pulling out a heavy white box from the top of her closet she retreated back into her bedroom. Taking the lid of the box she stared at her uniform. And stared. It wasn't cute or attractive in the slightest. Sayaka was sure of whoever designed the uniform were color blind. That and it contrasted strongly with her features. Much to her discomfort she slipped it on, tied the satin crimson bow neatly, and buckled her Mary Janes over her white socks. Her posture was elegant and it fitted her developed hour-glass figure nicely. She brushed her hair and left it as it was. Sayaka clipped the wavy bangs to the side of her face with bobby pins, the rest of her straight hair a bit more tame.

The woman strode outside her room and placed her hand on the railing of the grand staircase. She took her time reaching the bottom and was greeted by a new servant that escorted her to the kitchen. "Mistress, what would you care to eat this morning?" He huskily questioned with bland steel eyes. The nameless man had an angular face and combed dirty blonde hair. Handsome. She gulped a small unnoticeable blush on her face, never one to go near a male.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like an avocado and prawn salad," Sayaka nodded her voice quiet.

The butler nodded in understanding. "You're aware that you're a bit late, even though the Academy you will be attending is close by, I recommend you go early so you can look around. Would you like it to go?"

Sayaka pondered momentarily. She curtly answered with a 'Yes'. In a moment, a silver platter with her breakfast was taken towards the awaiting limousine. She watched with hidden envy, her two closely bonded sisters escape into the same limo. Sayaka elegantly trotted towards her separate limo and the chauffeur opened the door politely for the maiden who swiftly entered. She fumbled with her dress as the previous butler placed a tray on her lap along with the platter and an assortment of different silverware. A glass of mineral water with a perfectly cut lemon on the expensive dishware awaited her. The limousine slowly lurched forward at a good even pace so the mistress didn't spill with every turn. She ate her meal disregarding all the useless forks and different spoons. She never truly understood the whole, one spoon for soup, one fork for fish, one knife for vegetables thing. Knives were knives, forks were forks, and spoons were spoons. Like hell she was going to waste her precious time switching from one utensil to another.

She dug into her meal nearly wiping her plate clean. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she set the tray down on the counter across from her. The inside of the limo was very comfortable. The interior had leather seats, a flat screen miniature television in the corner portraying the latest scandals in the high-class world. There was a lit up counter across from her filled with all the beverages and pastries she could ask for.

The ride was silent and smooth. Though she couldn't help but feel nervous. Her hands unintentionally tightened at the fabric of the dull yellow dress, and unfastened. Her clammy hands twisted and fumbled with the fabric. Then nervously twiddled with her lengthy hair. A miniscule smile played on her lips before it disappeared her nerves started eroding away at her mind.

_'I know there are a lot of people who are all businessy there, so if I screw up it might look bad. Not might, but __**will**_ _look bad.' _Sayaka thought to herself a frown settling on her soft lips. The door opened and the chauffeur lent a gloved hand to her. She accepted it graciously, and got out of the limousine. The girl hastily gulped. A pink fairy tale castle awaited her, with fields of pricey and buildings she was sure to get lost in. It was her first day, as everyone else's so it was normal for her to get this flustered. Her old school was big, but not as big as this. She had the urge to turn back. To call out to the far away Lincoln MKS Limousine. Much to Sayaka's disappointment it was far out of her vision to act on that so she braced herself and surged forward into the chatting prestigious school known as Ouran Academy, for the rich and talented.


	2. Chapter 2 Ouran Academy

_Hello everyone. Please review, rate, fav, and follow! It doesn't take much to write reviews, they make me very happy. Anyways, stick around until the end of the story for a special offer. c: _

**Chapter 1.** _Ouran Highschool; unbecomingly colossal. _

Her schedule was already mailed to her before school started. Sayaka's slender fimble fingers toyed with the red ribbon. She was indeed going to take all the advanced placement classes, a lot of extracurricular courses, and join at least two clubs. It was expected of her of course. People chattered away the falling sakaru blossoms fluttering around her and she examined everything around her taking in the pastel architect obviously designed to beckon the wealthy forward with it's grand structure. There were exquisite fountains strewn around the plush grass that seemed to perfect to be real. She glanced around her making sure every student, male and female, were immersed in their own conversations. Crouching down and clumping her dress the girl's stern gaze melts into a large jade pools that examine the grass with curiosity. Sayaka ran her slightly clammy palm over the perfectly trimmed grass sparkling with dew and nodded to her self in satisfaction. It was definitely real along with all of the other beautiful nature around her. Noticing she attracted one or two eyes she pretended to be buckling her Mary Janes before she stood up proper and straight once more her emerald eyes slanted in faxed boredom.

The booming clock tower signaled the start of class. Students filed into their respective wings, a handful getting lost. Sayake fluttered around her eyes hurriedly scanning the classroom plates.

_'2-C, 2-B...I think I'm in the wrong wing?' _Her lips turned into a slight frown. Running her hand along the walls passing several students that directed her into the correct wing she bowed and continued walking passing many pricey objects. Sayaka trudged forward exiting one wing and entering her respective wing, much to her relief. Taking a couple breaths to sooth her jittery nerves she peeked out one of the colossal windows in the hallways. The sky was painfully perfect, the school was posh, and she was sweating through the layers of her clothing like a total idiot. She placed her hand on the handle of her classroom: 1A. It creaked loudly much to her irritation. This place was overpriced and extravagant, but the couldn't afford non-_creaking_ doors? The already seated and buzzing class craned their necks to stare at the door hat concealed a figure.

"I apologize boundlessly for being late Sensei. I was unfortunately a bit lost and side-tracked," Sayaka softly said. Her voice was loud, but gentle. Pleasant on the ears and her polite facade had a bit of an enchanting mystery underneath it. The homeroom teacher nodded in understanding and told her take any seat. The chatting rose once more, the noise level obnoxiously loud as people attempted to talk over each other.

_'So much for an education.' _The Wakaba thought inwardly with a slight grimace. There were a few individual looking people, for example the girl with disheveled appearance with actually no uniform, and sly twins gossiping to each other. There was other enchanting people such as a guy with caramel eyes and blonde hair nicely patting his old school mate's shoulder. He rose his eyes to meet hers, staring at her observing forest green eyes. Then glancing at the astonishingly long violet hair of hers. Offering a melting smiled and a head nod he continued conversing with Sayaka's peers. Sayaka, a bit more joyous that there were kind people in her class, pulled out a book to occupy herself as the teacher explained how people should socialize for a couple days to get better acquainted with each other. In her mind, that's what lunch was for. She wasn't complaining though, no school work means more archery time.

A poke nudged her shoulder much to her surprise. An identical finger nudging her frail shoulder cuffs. "Are you wearing a wig or something?" Two identical voices questioned much to Sayaka's uncomfort.

"No, my hair is indeed this long. Although the color is most certainly not, are you two natural nuisances?" Her sharp tongue reacted before her mind could understand what has been said. She would have to swallow her pride and apologize to the strange twins that interrupted her story. _Prejudice and Pride. _She has read it quite a few times.

"Only to-"

"Pretty ladies like yourself." They finished each others sentences causing her to raise an unpleased eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes unable to refrain herself from the childish gesture she scoffed. "Yes I am quite aware I'm beautiful," She sarcastically said. "Now shoo." To emphasize the meaning she waved her hands to and fro.

"We're the Hitachin brothers, I'm Kaoru and that's my older brother Hikaru, I assume we'll be seeing you after school?" Sayaka furrowed her eyebrows at the irrelevant information. Whipping up to finally take her nose out of her book. Two enchanting eyes that looked like melted pure gold twinkled with mischief. They both had slender eyebrows, and small button like noses to highlight their facial features. Their ginger or red hair, (Sayaka couldn't put her finger on it), must have been treated with the best hair products as it was spiked, but silky. Their bangs the only difference between the two. She had to admit, they weren't unpleasant on her narrowed eyes. They also had matching cocky smirks dancing across their lips.

Snapping her book shut she straightened. "I'm by no means a prostitute to offer you any services at indecent times."

The brothers exchanged looks then doubled over with boisterously loud laughter. The twins straightened up to explain what they earlier were referring to, but as soon as the clock clunk the seat in front of them was vacant. A couple strands of violet hair was seen before the girl disinterestedly vanished.

* * *

Sayaka has spent her time locating the archery club. Maybe she should also join something else, but for now she doesn't have any idea.

"Hey where are you heading to Miss?!"

Sayaka paused as a figure ran towards her much to her puzzlement. It was the boy who offered her a charismatic smile earlier in class. He halted in front of the quiet girl and panted momentarily catching his breath. "I'm just...wandering?"

Wiping the sweat off his brow he swallowed a breath of air. "I'm Daisuke. Er- I mean Sanyo Daisuke...you looked a bit lost and all," Daisuke smiled fixing his striped tie.

She just wanted to be alone with the feeling of a a mahogany bow pressed against her side. OR an oak bow...maybe even a maple one. Either way. "Wakaba, Sayaka, and I was just seeking for the archery club."

A silence ensued.

"Sorry my friend,"

_'We aren't friends, don't...' _Sayaka grimaced in annoyance.

"But I have no clue where it is..." Daisuke sheepishly admitted not at all assisting the beyond flustered girl.

"I see." _'I wish I could strangle you with bunny ears or some other twisted form of death.' _"No worries Sanyo-san, I'll simply locate it myself." Sayaka bowed and spun on the heel of her Mary Janes.

His hand grasped her arm not allowing her to move any further. "Hold o hold on, I was just teasing you! Swear, do you not get mad or something?" Daisuke questioned curiously dragging the furious girl behind him.

"Yes and no," She bluntly responded. In a quiet whisper she added, "I should join the acting club..."

* * *

"Oh wait, I'm sorry Sayaka-chan I think I lied again..." Daisuke looks around in one of the many hallways of Ouran in puzzlement.

Sayaka shook her head hands on her hips. "Thanks for the help, but I'll just find it, don't you have your own clubs to attend to?"

He nodded with wide eyes. "I'm late for sign ups! See ya later Say-chan!"

"Please never call me that again..." The boy already left her in the dust after his harassment. She found herself walking around aimlessly. Her eyes briefly glanced out the window her emerald eyes widening. A girl with auburn hair was carelessly throwing a satchel into a fountain from across the campus. She glance up briefly nodding to herself and trotting away while flicking her hair over her shoulder. The mystery girl's steps quickened out of sight escaping the scene.

"I didn't think there was any bullying at this school," The girl from her class dressed in a boy's uniform mumbled oblivious to the girl beside her.

"Me neither," Sayaka dryly noted.

The short-haired brunette whipped her head upwards in surprise, perspiration gliding down her porcelain temple. "Uh...n-nice to meet you?" She gave a small smile that seemed to blind Sayaka with naturalness.

"Nice to meet you as well, need help? If you don't collect all your stuff right now it'll be hard to salvage anything," Sayaka smiled. A true smile. It was strange how quickly the anonymous gentle freshmen coaxed it out of her, but refreshing.

"Ah!" The girl nodded in determination.

Thus the duo quickly sped-walked down the stairs to collect her things from the fountain. They flew down many flights of stairs and harmoniously flung many French doors open. Slightly out of breath they took off their shoes and the mysterious girl rolled up her slacks. Sayaka didn't bother holding up her bothersome dress and undid the ribbon on it much to the girl's astonishment.

"Y-You don't need to go that far," The other girl mumbled her eyes focused on searching for any of her valuables in the sparkling water.

"I'm wearing undergarments, leggings, and an undershirt though..." Sayaka responded her hands fumbling around mindlessly and grabbed a drenched paper.

"Oh." _'It's a bit weird since a rich person is actually getting their hands dirty for a stranger...I suppose not all rich people are bastards. Not much I can say about that damn club though...'_ The cross-dressing female scowled. "I can't seem to find my wallet...it has my grocery money in it...I hope it's not too damaged.." Her voice cracked.

"Oi commoner you got some real nerve skipping out on club duties like that," A voice bellowed causing both heads to shift upwards. Sayaka glared at the narcissistic attitude.

There in all his glory was the rumored Souh Tamaki-_'sama'_. Sayaka uses that term very loosely. He had gorgeous blonde locks and a violet indigo eye color that glimmered with charisma. His infamous club, although never visiting it, had the bothersome twins and some others which led her to the conclusion it was hell. So of course she had to stare in annoyance as he called her newly acquired frie-acquaintance a commoner. So what if she_ was _a commoner? What made her any different? In the end; who gives a damn.

"Wait, what happened to your bag Haruhi?" So her name was Haruhi.

Sayaka opened her mouth to recall what she witnessed.

"I dropped it out of an open window Senpai, sorry.." Haruhi mumbled still scrambling around in a frenzy to locate her wallet. A 'splash' was heard by the two girls. Tamaki joined in the hunt much to Haruhi's complain with his leg pants rolled up.

Sayaka noticed the girl had more than enough assistance so she scrambled out wringing her clothing and pulling on her dress swiftly. The two club members were too busy in their triumph of finding the leather wallet to pay attention to the soaking girl who was retying her crimson bow.

"Hey wait! Thanks um..." Haruhi trailed off in a bit of confusion.

"Wakaba, Sayaka, and it's no issue Haruhi-san." Sayaka fondly smiled slipping on her Mary Janes.

Tamaki finally taking note of the other bystander rushed forward extending a rose from seemingly nowhere. "My darling princess your beauty has blinded me from noticing your e-" And thus the idiots ramble caused her elegant mask to crumble.

"I'll bite you." She growled in annoyance causing him to shrink back.

"Oh you're so majestic, I bet your lips will be heavenly on my skin!" Souh complimented sweat-dropping at her furious glare.

True to her word the female bit his hand disregarding her families' status. She dealt with enough BS for one day, and Tamaki-Senpai wasn't helping.

"GYA! She bit me Haruhi-kun! She actually bit me!" Tears rolled down the Morton's face and Sayaka scoffed.

Haruhi, completely ignoring Tamaki, beamed. "You know, I think we'll get along just fine, care to visit me at the host club?" It certainly would help lower the hereoine's debt, and the Wakaba female was certainly sane.

"It would be a pleasure...Haru-chan," She nodded straightening up. Her uniform was a bit damp an her hair clung to her fade, but otherwise her features were passive.

* * *

**_Sorry sorry. This chapter is short, but I promise I'm attempting to make them more lengthy. Please review, fav, etc. I love my readers cx. Not proof read, I need a beta reader, If anyone's interested PM me. xP_**


	3. Chapter 3 Leave me out of it

_**Wow,**_** _thank_**_** you for my reviewers! **_

**Your Own Personal Hell: Thank you for that review and it's a pleasure you've taken a liking to it hun. **

**Shiranai Atsune: Yeah. Sorry if you don't like it starting from the first episode, but just a heads up it will be mostly based off of BOTH the anime and manga. I'm not including a lot of the episodes and will try my best to make up new schemes to make it more interesting, so no worries cx !  
**

**musican216: Will do, but I'm awfully slow since it's about 18x slower typing on my tablet. Sorry guys xD**

**Katsura tree: Lol yup. Me and my fancy words. I want ramen, come here bby ;^; . {Anyone reading this response I'm not a creep this is my step-cousin so no calling da cops on me for sounding like a pedophile...}**

**I actually noticed there were a few bold words in the first chapter. I guess I originally meant to do a vocabulary thing, but it slipped my mind. **

Fun Fact #1: Sayaka's biography by Shiranai Atsune (her OC guys! XD) said her hair was lilac, I wanted to change it to blonde, but I thought her biography was amazing and should leave her hair to represent her.

* * *

**Chapter** **2:** _ Please Continue to be Oblivious. _

_'To think...I BIT the chairman's son. Surely that could get m-me expelled! ...Oh well I never liked that school, but would mom-erm, mother say? Oh Kami-Sama and Father? They had the biggest fit once I dyed my hair purple in elementary school, but getting kicked out of such a prestigious academy will have my backside sliced and mantled...' _

Sayaka chided herself mentally. Her nerves on the high. Right when she got picked up after school and taken home she cooped herself in her room, as usual. This time however something was bothering the girl, a pillow being the one to suffer. Her hands wrung one of the many pillows in her room. She dug her clipped nails into it causing the sequences to fall off rolling on her bed.

_'Why did I promise that boy I would visit him? Sure he was genuine and much nicer than that irritable Suoh, but I don't want to be adamant on joining him and his nonsense club after school hours!' _

A scowl settled upon her lips. "Why in the world was he so girly..." Sayaka thought out loud tossing the pillow back onto the temperpedic bed. "Could it be...that he's ...gay?" Shaking her head she let out a small chuckle. Now that was a rather rude accusation so she shut up about it. "Or could Fujioka-san be a girl?" The violet-haired girl dwelled on the thought since Tamaki was a bit too affectionate with them. Then again, he was affectionate with anything. If Sayaka had to bet on it he would flirt with a potted plant. "I did accidentally call them Haru-Chan, and she...or he... Certainly has the eyes and no adams' apple...So I was right?" Sayaka's institution was that Haruhi was indeed a she. "But what would a girl be doing in that creature's club?"

_'Not to mention that uneducated Sanyo-San...and those annoying twins. Prostitution? Didn't think rich heirs were into that.' _

"Ouran is so far giving me a headache, maybe I should transfer to Lobe-Never mind. I remember that place was far unpleasing..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I guess this is the school," Sayaka stepped out of her limo to tour the grounds. She didn't want to go to Ouran like her older sisters so maybe this would do. Besides, it was an all-girls school, so it sounded simple enough for her tastes. _

_"I'll wait here Wakaba-sama," The chauffeur notified. She nodded as he shut the limo door after her. _

_She was elegantly dressed in a shoulder reveling shirt. It was a black shade, with rigid endings. The sleeves ended at her elbows, her hair was curled down her back, still unbelievingly long. She wore a tight pencil-skirt that ended a bit past mid-thigh and panty hoes to cover her milky legs. Her feet were shoved into some raven pumps much to her discomfort. However, sucking up the pain of walking in the demonic footwear, she held her head high and back straight portraying an air of intelligence._

_"Welcome to Lobelia Academy my fair maiden!" A group of girls greeted in some feather get up. Sayaka blinked barely taking notice of their faces and focusing on their outfits. She turned on her heels and quickly walked away, the female population of the school sharp on her heals. "Here at St. Lobelia we believe that the female race is inferior, in fact if you register fair maiden you might be able to join our Zuka Club! FAIR MAIDEN!"_

_Sayaka Wakaba rushed towards the limousine much to the driver's surprise who quickly flung the door open. She got in a frenzy locking the door as the driver ran around the car to get inside the vehicle as well. His eyes widened at the large crowd of ladies dashing towards the car. _

_"D-Drive!" She ordered her eyes wide with fear of joining their lesbianism fest. Her face was paler than usual as the chauffeur slammed onto the gas pedal leaving the cursed academy in the dust. _

* * *

"I-never again..." Sayaka shivered. She swung her feet off of her bed and left her room, slipping on house slippers. She was casually dressed in sweats and a designer shirt from some brand she failed to remember.

A by standing maid quickly filed into her room to fix her messy bed and any other mess. Sayaka was indeed a little neat freak. One time, she even organised her closet to the colors of the rainbow much to the house workers' amusement. Her silent feet padded through the hallways and stopped at her older sister's room; Aoi. Her and her other sister Madoka were only a year apart. Aoi was 17 and Madoka was 18, unlike Sayaka that was the youngest: 15.

"Isn't he sooo cute, Aoi?" Madoka's shrill screech of approval sounded. Madoka was beautiful, platinum blonde hair that descends to her mid-back and cerulean eyes that were always ignited with some gossip.

A giggle came from one of them. "Mhm Tamaki-kun is just darling, although the 3rd years are both adorable and handsome! Did you hear about the cute new 'Natural' type? The scholarship first year student?" Aoi had dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a soft forest green, similar to Sayaka's but more care-free.

Sayaka made a face. Even though that is usually all they talked about...she wouldn't mind joining her sisters. She continued walking, her hand gliding down the grand stair's railing.

_'A bit of practice will do no harm...'_

* * *

"Dinner is ready Wakaba-sama," A maid in her mid-forties called out to the girl whose mind was preoccupied with something else. Kyúdó; the way of the bow.

She was currently starting hassestu (the eight stages of shooting), one of her practice routines. She distances her feet, the left side of her body aimed towards the pierced shooting targets that get changed weekly. Her feet correctly placed and the massive bow in her grip she continued. Her already straight posture somehow straightening even more so the bow's string will not damage her with recoil.

Sayaka lifts her head, her forest eyes fierce and blazing with a forest 'fire' also known as passion. Her gaze never leaves her target and she raises the bow. Suddenly the last stages are a blur since they're practiced swiftly. The arrow is whizzing off, Sayaka remains in her position even though it has been released, her right arm behind her and left hand locked on the heavy oak bow.

The arrow pierces the target, skillfully near the bull's-eye.

"I'm getting a bit rusty..." She whispered to herself and let her position drop.

The new maid's ears perked up, that statement carried to her by the soft breeze. _'If this is what she's like rusty then...' _The worker thought in astonishment sweat-dropping.

Sayaka raised an eyebrow at her sensing her presence and unclasping her bangs from the pony tail. "Yes?"

The maid swept in a respective. "D-Dinner is ready Wakaba-hime!" The lady mumbled.

"Send it up to my room, please," Sayaka ordered untying her amethyst hair cascaded down, and her rigid bangs separated in 3 wavy strands hung over her forehead.

"Wouldn't you like to eat with your sis-"

"I'd rather not." She left with an icy flair to change out of her archery equipment and to take a well needed hygienic shower. Or a bubble bath...

* * *

It was already six at night. Sayaka was soaking in a large bathtub, bubbles and rose petals covering any trace of the surface. She let out a lopsided grin at a small light plum rubber ducky she named Martin. She had no clue why it was Martin but it could be due to all the Western television that broadcasts on her laptop. She gave the duck a small squeeze causing it to squeak loudly in the extravagant bathroom.

Here she could act like herself, kind of lame it was the bathroom, but nonetheless she loved having a smile grace her pink lips. Archery also allowed some emotions to spill through her fingertips and the feathered arrows without her knowing. She needed all concentration for that, for the slightest crack can be her a way it helped mold her public 'mask'. Who knew that the intelligent, elegant, and obedient daughter of Ichigo and Akane had such an admiration for...

Another squeak resounded as she grasped the duck with a soapy hand shampooing her long hair blissfully. A hummed tune came from the vacant bathroom.

For...Mostly everything and nearly nothing. Vague, but she doesn't like being revealed.

* * *

Sayaka regretfully left the warm bath and dried herself off with a fresh white towel. She wrapped it securely around her petite and developed frame. Grabbing another large towel (which was necessary for all her hair) she twirled her hair in it and set it on top of her hair.

Entering her adjoined bedroom a platter of warm food awaited her. Grilled chicken, a shrimp cocktail, steamed broccoli, and a small glass of wine. She usually requested the sake (wine) nightly. It wasn't heavy and barely contained any alcohol so it was more of a grape juice beverage to her.

Getting dressed in some black sweats and an alabaster tank top she kept her hair in a towel, her bangs starting to dry and become slightly wavy as she hungrily chowed down. After cleaning her plate in about 10 minutes since she was famished and could have eaten a whole chair a maid arrived. She took the towel of her damp hair and allowed the maid to leave, two towels in one hand and the tray carefully balanced in the other.

"Can you bring me some vanilla and strawberry ice cream in a bowl? Also, a cup of hot chocolate," Sayaka ordered and the maid nodded closing the door while wobbling was one of the top benefits of being rich...

After devouring her ice cream while watching Doctor Who (with subtitles since she's still not that advanced in English) she brushed her teeth, flossed, and used some mouth wash. Crawling back under her sheets a maid filed in taking the empty bowl of ice cream and half-drunken cup of hot coco. The maid turned the light off letting Sayaka drift into a semi-peaceful slumber, her mind reeling with bows, bunnies, dumb kings, chocolate eyes, lost Daisuke, and golden feline sly eyes.

* * *

"Good morning Wakaba-hime, your sisters wish you a good day and already went on ahead to the academy, which by the way doesn't start for an hour or two. I woke you up a tad earlier since you were late last time," The same maid from her previous morning greeted her. Her hair was cut short, around her ears and her hazel eyes were outlined with joyful wrinkles. She headed towards the balcony of her room, hidden by violet curtains laced with white floral patterns and pried the curtains apart, tying them to the sides with a black ribbon. Sunshine spilt through the french balcony doors overlooking the gardens of her backyard swamped with workers and gardeners.

"Thank you Miss..." Sayaka rubbed her emerald eyes still humiliated by not knowing her name. "For breakfast I just want cereal, it doesn't matter what type. Also prepare a bento for me."

She maid left.

Sayaka sighed slowly, and very much unwillingly got out of bed stumbling and face-planting into the carpet several times.

* * *

Her schedule consisted of home room with Sensei Kachoi, English 3, History, Algebra 1 and Geometery (which she sucked at), Science, and unimportant classes like Home Ec. Or like theatre Arts, which she only signed up for since it's appealing to the public.

She cursed the school under her breath in the uncomfortable dress that restrained her of moving properly. Quietly she took a seat in the back not wanting to draw attention to herself. The class filed in as well, some students immediately chattering away as if they haven't seen their peers in decades.

"Hey! Dreamt of us?" Two identical voices purred from behind her. Sayaka was currently getting stuff out of her onyx satchel her face heating up. _'Well I did dream of the Hitachiins being manhandled by a bunny on steroids, but I'm thinking that's not what those two pests want to hear.' _

"Not exactly," Sayaka breathed out. She glanced around at her classmates, most female glares directed towards them. Now that she thought of it where was everyone else's bags? Not a bag or satchel was in sight. _'Damn ditsy snobs...' _

"And exactly-"

"What does that-"

"Mean?" The brothers smirked leaning over her desk as if she was some prey. Her cheeks flushed darkly unsure how to handle the male attention.

"It means what it means. If your minds are to slow to comprehend the reasoning behind my words then it's best it's not pressed," Sayaka glared while they triumphaly glanced at each other for making her blush...in annoyance?

"Guys leave her alone," The commoner to the rescue! Haruhi but in causing Sayaka's attitude to do an 180.

Sayaka fave her a small smile which the cross-dresser returned. " Thank you Haruhi-...kun?" Haruhi paled noticing the pause as did the twins who rambled about Haruhi's muscles. Sayaka sent a wink towards the Fujioka's way meaning that her little secert was safe with her. Haruhi let out a girlish giggle and many girls swooned over the host. How was it not obvious?

"How come you're all buddy buddy with Haruhi and not us?" The demons whined.

"Haruhi-kun, want to sit by me?" Sayaka offered the desk beside her and since she was in a corner no one was seated on her left.

"Sure, thank you."

"Hikaru I think they're trying to ignore us..."

"Yeah."

"Took you long enough," Sayaka sarcastically mumbled and she rolled her emerald eyes.

"Oh come on! Forget her Haruhi come sit by us toy! We're fun!" The Hitachiins attempted to persuade the dandere.

"I'd rather not," She bluntly replied. With a begrudged huff they took the seats in front of the two.

"OI. Say-chan! Good morning!" It seemed once you squashed one bug another one was there to crawl up your pants.

"Greetings...Sanyo-san..." Her eye twitched and Haruhi found some sadistic amusement in seeing someone else suffer with bad luck besides her. Yesterday was horrible enough for the scholarship student.

His smile seemed to falter as he ran a hand through his hair. Was it naturally blonde or was he a delinquent? Not that she was the one to judge with the whole Barney the Dinosaur hair. "Call me Dasiuke-kun, or like in those animes, Senpai!"

"You're not my senpai," Sayaka pointed out causing him to cross his arms in what appeared to be a pout. How did someone like him end up in class A?!

"Fine, how about Daisu-Kun?"

"No."

"Daisu-Daisu?"

"No."

"Daisu-Chan?"

"Sure!"

"Really?!"

"No."

* * *

Lunch rolled around painfully slow for Sayaka. She secured her bag around her shoulder in slight annoyance and depression. Classes now assigned homework and the mathematics homework was painfully hard for her. She rifled through her bag and pulled out the neatly wrapped bento. It seemed every room was crowded and buzzing with loud chit-chat. She made her way outside onto the campus' gardens knowing inside the Academy was too noisy. Sitting quietly on the bench she unwrapped her lunch and pulled apart her chopsticks.

"Itdaksimu!" She announced her hands clappsed together. About to dig into her rice balls and glorious sweets a voice called out to her.

"Sayaka!" Haruhi smiled walking her way, a homemade bento in her hand too. "Mind if we eat lunch together? I ate in the classroom yesterday, but the weather is nice out today..."

"No I don't mind...Haru-kun," She teased causing Haruhi to grin and sit beside her on the bench. "How did you end up working for the Host Club even though you're a girl and all?" Sayaka curiously interrogated taking a bite of her rice balls.

Haruhi deadpanned. "Well I ran into one of the vases they had in their club room. See, I was just looking for a quiet place...Apparantly their vases cost 8 million yen or something and now I'm indebted to them. It seems kind of unfair since they shouldn't keep vases in bizarre places.." Haruhi explained chewing thoughtfully on her home-made rice.

"Should I pay it off for you?" That was unfair in Sayaka's mind.

"As good as that sounds then I'll just feel indebted to you!" Haruhi shrugged the idea off and they ate with small chatter. After finishing their bentos they still had plenty of time to spare.

"Sayaka, why do you act-"

"Targets captured." Two identical voices mischievously hoisted the two oblivious girls up by their arms and dragged them off.

"I got legs, I can walk you two!" Haruhi shouted squirming in annoyance in Kaoru's grip.

"I don't understand why I'm a hostage too, unhand me or I'll bite you!"

"She's serious guys..."

"Relax we're just going to visit the club!" They chimed. "M'lord called for some club meeting or something...We're just following orders."

"Then why am I coming?" Sayaka snarled.

"We're bored."

"OW!"

"Hikaru, what's wrong?!"

"That stupid girl bit me!" Sayaka was successful in having one of the Hitachiins (she still can't tell them apart) release her.

"I would rather not end up going to that horrid place...sorry Haruhi," She added on sheepishly.

"No offense taken," The Fujioka responded blandly. It wasn't her club.

* * *

**So I was wondering if you guys wanted to do a little Q&A part at the end of the chapter. Ask any host and questions and they'll respond to the best of their abilities, even the OCs ! So review and all. **

**Did not proof read. **


End file.
